The road towards the light
by Little moonlight demon
Summary: Mikan is a delinquent student, who doesn't care about her own life. But what happens when Mikan is transferred to boarding school for troubled teens at Tokyo, where she meets this certain raven haired boy. /Characters might be OOC. Rated T for language and maybe for the coming chapters./


**A/N: **This is my first FF so it might not be good at all, but please give it a try. Mikan is OOC at the start, but as the story goes on she will become more like the normal happy Mikan.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**The road towards the light:**

For her whole life Mikan Yukihara had been a delinquent student who usually got in fights and didn't give a fuck about school. Her parents died in a car accident when she was only two and she got moved to the orphanage. She lived there for eight years before some old man adopted her.

Now she was sixteen and lying on the floor in her crappy room listening to music, while the old man was drunk and probably sleeping downstairs while the tv was on.

Mikan had been in her room for about two hours when she looked at the clock. It was already past midnight, so she decided to go down stairs and shut the tv, so that the drunk old idiot won't come to complaining about it for her, when he wakes up.

Mikan tried to be quiet when she walked around the house, but it seems that she wasn't quiet enough. The old man started to mumble something and rub his eyes from the sleep, before he stood up and started to walk towards Mikan.

Mikan knew what was coming but she didn't actually care because she was already covered with bruises from the fight she had been earlier today.

The man slowly raised his fist and hit Mikan right in the corner of her mouth. Then he raised his head to see where he had hit Mikan and looked satisfied about the fact that there was little bit of blood coming from the corner of Mikan's mouth.

Mikan waited that he stumbled back to his chair to sleep, before going to bathroom to clean the blood away from her mouth.

The next morning Mikan had woken up at half past six, and decided to go to school once a while. So here she was; her legs on the desk and headphones on, not paying the slightest attention to the teacher talking at the front of the classroom.

Suddenly the boy next to Mikan nugged her shoulder and pointed to the teacher then. Mikan turned her Ipod off, dropped the headphones on her neck and turned to face the annoyed looking teacher.

- Miss Yukihara, you should pay attention when I'm talking!

Mikan couldn't care less about the annoying teacher so she just rolled her eyes at the teacher's comment.

- Your future doesn't look good if you just sit at the back of the class listening to music!

`When will that hag shut up´ was pretty much the only thing in Mikan's head at the moment. But the teacher continued nagging, so Mikan just decided to leave from the classroom.

- Where do you think you are going miss Yukihara?!

- The fuck out of this class room, so that I don't have to listen to some old hag like you.

With that Mikan left the classroom and walked outside of the whole school. She just kept walking until she was at some sort of shop, where she bought can of coke.

After that she just leaned on the brickwall of some street and watched at the sky when it started to rain. She liked the rain, because it washed away all the sorrow for a while.

Suddenly she heard the sounds of foot step and when she looked at the direction where they came, she saw a bunch of people from street gang.

Mikan on purpose started to annoy the gang so that a fight would start. She wasn't strong or anything, but she just didn't care about her life, so she liked to start meaningless fights.

When Mikan got home she was soaked, beaten and little bit of blood was on her clothes.

She slowly opened the door hoping to not attract attention, but the of course with her luck the old man would be standing right behind the door waiting for her.

- You were fighting again.

That came more as a statement than as a question, so Mikan decided not to answer it.

- I got another call from school today, do you have anything to tell me about that Mikan?

Mikan growled because she hated it when that drunk old man dared to call her with the name her parents gave her.

- Well I doesn't matter if you will tell me or not, because I already know what I need to… and I also have decided to put you in boarding school for trouble teens.

Mikan was still silent, but anyone could see that she was definitely not expecting this.

- The school is called Alice Academy and it's in Tokyo. Your flight will leave in two days so you should pack your stuff and say good bye to the city, because you will stay there two years from now on.

**A/N: **Sorry the first chapter sucks, but I will try better at next chapter.


End file.
